Gunvolt
Gunvolt is the main character from the video game series, Azure Striker Gunvolt. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Beck vs Gunvolt (Completed) * Blake vs Gunvolt * Gunvolt vs. Laxus Dreyar (Completed) ** Rematch (Completed) * Metal Sonic VS Gunvolt (Abandoned) * Gunvolt vs Steelheart (Completed) * Izuku vs Gunvolt '(Completed) * 'Shantae vs. Gunvolt '''(Completed) * Shovel Knight vs Gunvolt * X VS Gunvolt '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ginji Amano * Misaka Mikoto * Quote (Cave Story) * Rokko Chan * Zero (Mega Man Zero) History Information about Gunvolt's past is largely obscured in mystery. Orphaned at a young age, he was captured by the Sumeragi Group and forced to participate in their inhumane experimentation projects at S-FIT, which involved implanting human beings with the gene possessing the strongest Septima known as "Azure Thunderclap", the ability to manipulate and control electrical energy. This project was known as "Project Gunvolt", and he was regarded as one of the few to be successfully compatible with the Septima. However, upon activating his power for the first time, he involuntarily released a massive blast of lightning that vaporized the entire research facility and its team of scientists - Dr.Kamizono (Copen's father) being among the casualties of this incident. He was later transferred to another Sumeragi research facility, where Asimov supposedly saved him and thus he came to see Asimov as a father figure. He then continued to work at the organization known as QUILL, whose goal is to take down the Sumeragi Group, which plans to control all the Adepts of the world to rule over it with the power of a computer program called Lumen. When Gunvolt nearly completes his final mission to destroy Lumen, he finds out that Lumen is a Septima of a young girl named Joule. He then disobeys orders to save her and leaves QUILL. Death Battle Info * Height: Unknown (appears average) * Weight: Unknown (appears average) * Age: 14 * Aliases: The Azure Striker * Affiliation: Former QUILL agent, currently unaffiliated QUILL Training * As a former member of QUILL (and a top member). Gunvolt is adept at: ** Stealth based missions ** A form of karate known as Chatan-Yara Kusanku ** Keeping a cool, calm and collected mindset... Most of the time Dartleader and Tagging * Gunvolt wields the D.T. Leader, or Dartleader, a super awesome looking gun. Its primary function is to fire metallic bolts, but can also fire bullets and pellets if it is compatible with its muzzle. ** Gunvolt has access to a variety of "bolts" that he can shoot from Dartleader, each with different trajectories * The bolts deal minimum damage on normal circumstances * When a bolt hits a target, that target is "tagged" which then allows Gunvolt's Flashfield to lock on and damage them severely over the course of time, these tags can be stacked up which result in a massive of damage when the Flashfield is activated * As of ASG 2, Gunvolt uses a Clip attached to his hair to determine how many times Gunvolt can tag a target, not the Bolt type itself. List of Bolts * Cerberus: Standard auto-fire bolt * Mizuchi: Can be redirected five ways ** The redirect point can be extended * Naga: When charged, the bolt pierces walls and enemies * Technos: Fires two-way terrain crawlers * Orochi: Ejects a bot that auto-fires in seven directions * Vasuki: homes in on additional targets if the first bolt hits its mark * Dullhan: Doesn't tag but deals great damage. List of Clip Types *Lucifer: No tags, but Bolts deal Dullhan-level damage. *Ramiel: 8 tags, but Flashfield is much weaker than normal *Zerachiel: 6 tags, but Flashfield is weaker than normal *Raguel: 5 tags, but Flashfield is slightly weaker than normal *Uriel: 4 tags, but Flashfield is a bit slightly weaker than normal *Gabriel: 2 tags, but Flashfield is a bit slightly stronger than normal *Michael: 1 tag, but Flashfield is slightly stronger than normal *Raphael: 3 tags Septima: Azure Thunderclap * Allows him to control electrons in any way, shape, or form, and more specifically: manipulate electromagnetism ** An ordinary Azure Thunderclap wielder would use this power to unleash enormous lightning bolts to strike down opponents and manipulate magnetic fields to move at high speeds (this is probably why Gunvolt dashes through a turquoise ring to move at a high speed) ** Gunvolt channels electricity into his physical strikes for extra damage (from Blade Strangers) * Gives him immunity to electricity ** Getting hit by electricity also allows Gunvolt to recharge his EP ** Immune due to a special layer in his skin * Grants a nice boost in all physical attributes, most notably a speed boost ** Should Gunvolt cloak himself with his lightning, he will receive a boost to his already fast speed. (OVA only) * Gunvolt is able to fire an electric beam in front of him with decent range (from Mighty Gunvolt) ** The beam can be angled up and down and can pass through walls ** Gunvolt can't move while using this move ** The beam lasts forever until Gunvolt stops the move * Azure Thunderclap also allows Gunvolt to alter data although this is hard for him to do * Apparently, Gunvolt can control whether his lightning harms someone or not. This is shown when Gunvolt used Astrasphere to save Mytyl from the Galette Krone, despite Mytyl being in range of Astrasphere * This Septima also speeds up Gunvolt's natural healing, capable of healing from large scars. Electro Psycho Energy * Abbreviated to "EP" * The essence that allows Gunvolt's Septima to create electricity * EP is used in two ways ** Activating the Flashfield ** Activating Prevasion * If EP runs out, Gunvolt gets put into a state called Overheat. ** Lasts for approximately 20 seconds (in battle that is a long time) ** Cannot use any EP consuming ability, Prevasion especially as he has no other defense ** He cannot manually recharge * When an EP expending ability is not in use, EP automatically recharges slowly over time ** However Gunvolt can manually recharge EP instantly at will. This does require him to concentrate deeply first (and strike a flashy pose on the ground) Flashfield * Gunvolt can activate a thin electromagnetic field that at will to use as a shield to protect him from "all kinds of attacks" like missiles or bombs, energy based attacks will pass through. * Has a diameter of about 2 to 3 meters. * Locks on and sends tracking streams of electricity to deal rapid and consistent damage to enemies that have been tagged by bolts, even if they are far away ** This is Gunvolt's main form of attack ** The more times an enemy has been tagged, the more damage the Flashfield will do ** Even if no enemies are tagged, they will take damage upon contact with the Flashfield, although it won't be as powerful. Enemies can power through it and get to Gunvolt. *** If Gunvolt deploys the FlashField suddenly without tags, it causes slight knockback to the enemy. (from Blade Strangers) * Activating the Flashfield consumes EP at a constant rate (around 7 seconds before running out of EP) * Activating the Flashfield in midair slows Gunvolt's descent and increase the lateral distance he moves as he descends * Flashfield suspends the Anthem form of another Anthem user Prevasion * Through the use of certain pendants, as long as Gunvolt has EP available, any attack he takes is neutralized and passes through him. As a result he won't take damage and instead of losing health, Gunvolt loses EP. ** Additional details: Gunvolt briefly turns himself into electrons instead of flesh, making him physically intangible, (how he neutralizes attacks), aesthetically, two azure phantasmal images of himself diverge and converge at the same time * Normally, EP recharges automatically when not in use, but Gunvolt can manually recharge it almost instantly at will. Because of this, constant EP recharging grants Gunvolt pseudo-invincibility. ** However, should Prevasion activate during an EP recharge, Gunvolt's EP recharge stops at where it is and loses the EP required to activate Prevasion, it does not resume to recharge and Gunvolt must activate it again. * Prevasion won't activate if the Flashfield is in use or no EP is available * Prevasion does not protect against: ** Passive damage effects, like drowning. It generally only nullifies direct attacks ** Attacks that cause Chaff (EP temporarily disabled) or Stone status *** Magnetic Bullets cause Chaff ** Attacks that drain or leech on energy (EP), like Power Grab ** Attacks that drain or leech on life energy (HP) like Teseo's Lumen Projection ** Instant death attacks ** Grappling/binding attacks Air Hops and Air Dashes * Rings allow Gunvolt to perform a certain amount of Air Hops and Air Dashes * Air Hopping and Air Dashing consumes EP Skills * Skills can be offensive or non-offensive * Skills consume Skill Points, Gunvolt has 3 * Unlike EP, SP can not be manually charged and Gunvolt must wait until his SP recharges, ** Each SP takes one minute and seven seconds to recharge * Additionally, each Skill has a cool-down period so Gunvolt cannot immediately use the same Skill twice in the event that he has enough SP * Offensive Skills go through the Prevasion ability/immunites of other users (example: Skills bypass electric immunities) Astrasphere * Gunvolt summons three electric orbs that briefly circle around him, dealing damage over time. Gunvolt remains stationary, but invulnerable to enemy attacks for the duration of this attack. * Specific Power: 120 in ASG Universe (If all hits connect) ** Cool-down time: six seconds ** SP cost: one * In the crossover series Mighty Gunvolt Burst, he can move with Astrasphere activated Luxcalibur * Gunvolt unleashes a large electrical sword directly in front of him, dealing massive, instantaneous damage (enough to remove a third of a boss's HP bar) to any enemy within its range. * Specific Power: 250 in ASG Universe (500 with Septimal Surge, which can OHKO Stratos) * Gunvolt is capable of swinging the blade with relative ease. Preferably vertically or diagonally ** Cool-down time: six seconds ** SP cost: two Voltaic Chains * Gunvolt summons several in chains that criss-cross the screen. He then charges them with electricity that deals instantaneous damage to any enemy that is in contact with the chains. Hits multiple enemies * The damage output increases with the number of tags on-screen. ** 0 Tags = Pathetic Damage ** 1 Tag = 0.8 the damage of Luxcaliber ** 2 Tags = Same damage as Luxcailver ** 3 Tags = 1.2 the damage of Luxcaliber ** 4 Tags - 1.4 the damage of Luxcaliber ** 5 tags = 1.6 the damage of Luxcaliber * Additional Details: (according to Asimov's own Voltaic Chains) ** Chains spawn from legroom ** Can knock away and disarm opponents ** Can wrap around opposition to grapple them before attacking ** Must fully concentrate to keep the Chains in a physical form to use it properly, or else the Chains will jolt and start to disappear * Cool-down time: five seconds * SP cost: three Grand Strizer * Convert's the amount of damage Gunvolt has dealt during a mission into an enormous electrical sword * Can potentially kill a boss in one hit * If Gunvolt doesn't land at least 1000 (or more) hits before using this move, the attack will do pathetic damage ** Cool-down time: 8 seconds ** SP Cost: 3 Crashbolt * Drops a thunderbolt around Gunvolt to damage enemies (Generally finishing them instantly) * If Tags are on the enemy, Gunvolt can direct the bolt to hit the enemy instead (from Blade Strangers) * Unlike other Skills, Crashbolt does not drain SP * Cool-down time: 10 seconds Dragonsphere * Creates an orb of electricity in front of GV that hovers in place for 4-5 seconds, damaging foes on contact (Generally finishing them if all the hits connect) * Does not drain SP * Cool-down time: 10 seconds * Gunvolt cannot use any other skill while this one is active Galvanic Patch * Gunvolt instantaneously recovers a fourth of his maximum health. ** Cool-time: eight seconds ** SP cost: one Septimal Burst * For thirty seconds, Gunvolt's EP recovers at a faster rate than usual ** Cool-down time: eight seconds ** SP cost: one ** Lasts for 30 seconds Split Second * Gunvolt instantaneously restores his EP to a full meter * Using this Skill cures Gunvolt of the Overheat or Chaff status ** Cool-down time: eight seconds ** SP cost: one Alchemical Field * Upon use, Gunvolt will recover health, gain credits, and gain experience at twice the usual rates. ** Cool-down time: eight seconds ** SP: cost: one Galvanic Renewal * Gunvolt instantaneously recovers maximum health ** Cool-down time: eight seconds ** SP cost: two Septimal Surge * Upon use, Gunvolt's damage output is doubled. ** Cool-down time: eight seconds ** SP cost: one ** Lasts for 30 seconds Infinite Surge * Prevents EP from depleting for a limited amount of time * SP cost: two * Lasts for 30 seconds Septimal Shield * Reduces the damage Gunvolt takes by half * Cool-down: eight seconds * SP cost: One * Lasts for 30 seconds Anthem * IMPORTANT NOTE: Anthem is technically activated by Joule/Lumen, NOT Gunvolt. HOWEVER, Joule/Lumen is currently part of Gunvolt's consciousness, meaning Joule/Lumen will always be with Gunvolt 100% of the time, regardless of the situation. Gunvolt's description on the Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 website states that "The soul of a departed adept named Joule now resides within him, and with them perfectly synchronized as one, his power has been increased to its absolute utmost limits." This means that Anthem should be allowed. * If Gunvolt dies, Joule/Lumen can bring him back by using Anthem in top condition ** Anthem can also activate without Gunvolt dying * Anthem grants Gunvolt unlimited EP, which allows him to use his Flashfield as long as he wants * Anthem grants Gunvolt Prevasion, regardless of whether his equipment allows it or not ** Because Anthem grants Gunvolt unlimited EP and Prevasion, Gunvolt is essentially invincible as long as he doesn't use his Flashfield * Anthem grants Gunvolt the ability to Air Hop and Air Dash regardless of whether his equipment allows it or not ** Because Anthem grants Gunvolt unlimited EP, Gunvolt has unlimited Air Hops and Air Dashes, effectively allowing him to "fly". * Anthem lasts until the battle ends or Gunvolt dies * 4 of Gunvolt's skills get an upgrade, and don't need any SP to use ** Astrasphere becomes Astrasphere Mandala, where the 3 orbs are shot away in a circular motion ** Luxcaliber becomes Luxcaliber Launcher, where Gunvolt fires off the giant sword horizontally ** Voltaic Chains becomes Voltaic Chains Thunder, this time, the chains are aligned vertically and spaced from each other and then are electrocuted like usual, after that, Crashbolts hit everywhere else while the chains are removed. ** Septimal Surge is also free to use without any SP. Lasts until Gunvolt is defeated Weaknesses * The Overheat Status prevents Gunvolt from using his main abilities * Gunvolt only has three SP points, limiting his freedom regarding how often he can use Skills ** The recharge time for each SP point might make the difference between life and death * Even though Flashfield protects against physical projectiles, if said projectile is powerful or big enough, it'll still hit Gunvolt * Even though Anthem grants unlimited EP and Prevasion, Gunvolt is NOT completely invincible, as he is vulnerable while his Flashfield is active * Can still be damaged by electricity by specifically other Azure Thunderclap wielders * Trying to use the Flashfield underwater isn't a good idea, as it drains his EP completely ** In addition, should Gunvolt's Flashfield be active while he gets hit by a water-based attack, his EP will overheat and water lasers specifically will bypass Prevasion and put him into Overheat regardless if Flashfield is on or not. * Without Lens, Gunvolt has admitted to have poor vision Feats and Strengths * Before leaving QUILL, he was an SS-Rank member, the highest possible rank in the organization. * Exceeded all of Asimov's expectations since leaving QUILL * Can generate an EMP wave powerful enough to cause a massive blackout in a large city. * Survived the extremely high temperatures of the Biochem Plant, Viper's lair for a notably long time, a normal human would have probably get exhausted, dehydrated, and die within minutes. * Slowed the decent an entire airship using his lightning and Joule's power. * Gunvolt is capable of taking hits that kill a normal person multiple times and continue fighting * If Gunvolt is turned to stone, he can break free with relative effort * Can hold his breath indefinitely as of Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 * Has successfully broken into heavily guarded areas by himself * Has defeated countless Sumeragi and Eden troops (and a handful of tanks) by himself * Took down the Eden organization. * Killed Viper "The Burning Wrath", a Sumeragi Adept who can control fire and compresses thermal energy into explosive projectiles and attacks. * Killed Elise "The Eternal Envy", a Sumeragi Adept who could resurrect the dead and give her alternate personalities physical forms, essentially making Gunvolt's fight against her a 1v2 and even a 1v3 in one instance * Killed Stratos "The Gluttonous Fly", a Sumeragi Adept who could consume everything and summon insects to attack his foes with * Killed Merak "The Slothful Conjurer" an intelligent Sumeragi Adept who could manipulate space to create wormholes. * Killed Jota "The Prideful Sillouette", a Sumeragi Adept who could control light, (M?)FTL laser beams, and move at light speed. ** Gunvolt stated that keeping up with Jota's speed was a breeze, despite being significantly slower. * Killed Carrera "The Magentic Avarice", a Sumeragi Adept who could control magnetism ** Carrera's magnetic fields can temporarily block the use in septimal power * Defeated Copen "The Adept Slayer", a 14-year old non-Adept boy whose technology could copy the abilities of defeated Adepts. * Killed Nova Tsukuyomi "The Mighty", a high-ranking Sumeragi Adept who had Psychokinesis and with Joule's septima had God-like power ** Gunvolt killed Nova without using Prevasion. In fact, he was wearing a normal, handmade necklace that Joule gave him. * Killed Asimov, a QUILL agent who had the same Septima as Gunvolt, Azure Thunderclap, his Flashfield and Voltaic Chains were way stronger than Gunvolt's, along with being able to easily cause the Chaff status, due to his specialized bullets. ** With the exception of Nova and Asimov, Gunvolt killed everyone on this list twice *** In the case of Elise, Gunvolt killed her five times if you count the physical manifestations of her personalities ** Even though he didn't kill Copen, he still defeated him twice * Killed Gibril "The Full Metal Jacket", an Adept part of Eden's Seven with the Metallon Septima, which allowed her to control metal, including the iron in the blood. * Killed Milas "The Aquadynamic Merman", an Adept part of Eden's Seven with the Ichor Septima, which allowed him to control all kinds of liquid matter (though due to his personality, he could only control water) * Killed Teseo "The Serial Experiment", an Adept part of Eden's Seven with the Hack the World Septima, which allowed him to convert physical material into data and vice versa * Defeated Copen a third time, this time, Copen was making use of his new White Tiger equipment * Killed Tenjian "The Frozen Blade" the leader of Eden's Seven and an Adept with the Permafrost ability, which allowed him to control ice ** Gunvolt has been shown to survive Tenjian's ice blades without using Prevasion, which is impressive considering that the ice blades are colder than absolute zero. Should a normal person come into contact with these blades, their molecular structer would fall apart * Killed Ghauri "The Prism Master", an Adept part of Eden's Seven with the Prism Cataclysm Septima, which allowed him to create crystals at will * Killed Desna "The Starstruck Beauty" an Adept part of Eden's Seven with the Splitting Ends Septima, which allowed her to control a limitless supply of her hair * Killed Asroc "The Pygmalion Furnace" an Adept part of Eden's Seven with the Puppetmaster Septima, which allowed him to control machines, even those beyond repair, as well as using a special robot called the Galette Krone * Killed Zonda "The Lustful Mirage", the leader of Eden and an Adept who achived God-like power with the ability to control reality itself * Defeated Copen a 4th time, and this time, Copen had the power of Anthem. Like in the first game, Gunvolt spared Copen's life ** With the execptions of Ghauri, Desna, and Asroc, Gunvolt killed/defeated everyone on this list twice ** He had to fight Both Zonda battles and Copen with Anthem back to back *** The first time he killed Zonda, it was simply a copy of her that did not have the God-like power. * In Mighty Gunvolt Burst ** He defeated all of the Mighty Numbers ** He defeated Beck, Mighty No. 9 (without the Dashing ability however) ** He defeated Teseo again, who had a giant mech (with a little help from Beck) ** He did all the above with only 4 Septimal Powers (Astrasphere, Luxcailber, Voltiac Chains, and Septimal Shield) and his Dartleader gun as his main weapon (he was trapped in a VR world which prevented his powers, although Joule still helped out) Gallery Gunvolt_Artwork.png|Gunvolt as he appears in Azure Striker Gunvolt Gunvolt (ASG2).png|Gunvolt as he appears in Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 Ascension_of_Gunvolt.png Gunvolt_-_Astrasphere_(1).png|Gunvolt about to unleash Astrasphere Gunvolt_-_Strasphere_(3).png|Gunvolt using Astrasphere Gunvolt_-_Luxcalibur_(01).png|Gunvolt about to unleash Luxcalibur Luxcalibur.png|Gunvolt using Luxcalibur Boltsofrebellion.jpg|Gunvolt about to unleash Voltaic Chains Voltaicchains.png|Gunvolt using Voltaic Chains Gunvolt powered up by Anthem.jpg|Gunvolt powered up by Anthem 002.jpg|Gunvolt using Glorious Strizer Trivia * Gunvolt's voice is Kaito Ishikawa, known for his voices of Tobio Kageyama (Haikyuu!), Nero (Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition), Shunshin You (Diamond no Ace), Genos (One-Punch Man) etc. * Gunvolt is the 3rd wielder of the Azure Thunderclap septima, after Asimov and the first adept ever. * In Azure Striker Gunvolt 2, Gunvolt was referred as an "Azure Dragon" which is based of the legendary creature from Japanese culture... the Azure Dragon (which manipulates water, not electricity), alongside the "White Tiger". In most Eastern cultures, a dragon is based more on patience and wisdom, which fits with Gunvolt's cool-headed personality and less aggressive approach using his gun for tagging to set up for his Flashfield. * Gunvolt's hair is extremely conductive and is inserted into his Bolts to conduct his electricity this is actually how Tagging really works. * Some Bolt names are based of mythical creatures from various religions ** Cerberus is based off of Hades 3 Headed hound. Which is why it allows up to 3 tags in ASG 1 ** Naga is based off of Phaya Naga: a mythical serpent-like creature that live in the Mekong river ** Orochi is an alternative spelling for a supernatural serpent, this particular serpent refers to the famed 8-headed Yamata no Orochi, which is why Orochi fires 8 shots and has 8 tags ** Dullahan is based off of headless riders on black horses named... Dullahans ** Vasuki is a nagaraja, one of the King serpents of Hindu and Buddhist mythology and is a king of the nagas * According to GV's reports on Copen about their first battle, Gunvolt defeated Viper as one of the first 3 Sumeragi Seven before fighting Copen, and possibly Elise. He then fought Carrera afterward * Gunvolt's catchphrase/battle cry is "Oversurge! Azure Striker!! Obilterate my enemies!" (he can change "Obliterate my enemies!" to something related to his enemy, like "send him to a watery grave") Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior